heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.12 - Commie Mutant Dog Pig Traitor
Kilroy has just had a rather important discussion about his situation with Magneto, Genosha and which way to proceed from there. He has determined to tell the rest of the team about it...though Lunair already knows. He meets with Lunair, Doctor Umoja, Mittasurie and himself. "So, basically I've been giving economic and strategic advice to Genosha. I don't believe I've broken any laws, but my lawyers say, according to SOME law enforcement agencies at least, Magneto, being a 'wanted terrorist' (though how he can be an ambassador to the UN and also a terrorist at the same time boggles the mind), some of my law enforcement contracts with my accounting company are being canceled. Not all, but the more sensitive intelligence agencies are...cautious. I've considered what to do in this case, but to be honest, I firmly believe Magneto in the right in his actions in the Ukraine and the JLA to be in the wrong. I thought you should know given my membership in the team. I don't intend to break any other laws, but being a commie mutant traitor pig dog capitalist decadent revolutionary counter revolutionary mad dolphin if it means helping Genosha have a cutting edge economy, or also helping track down those abusing the UN Declaration of Human Rights regarding mutants or anyone else, then I'm guilty as charged. Leaning against one of the walls near the entrance to the Cic. Mittasurie Nods his head to the information shared confirming them from his last conversation with Kilroy. He looks to both Lunair and Umoja wondering what their response will be to this news will be. Lunair does know! She still cares about Kilroy. She seems puzzled by how Magneto could be a wanted terrorist and ambassador to the UN. "That seems really contradictory of them," She tilts her head. For her part, she is quiet as she listens. She rubs the back of her head. "It seems bad if mutants aren't covered under the Declaration of Human rights," She frowns. "There was intervention in other countries, although... it was never very fast," She admits quietly. "I don't know. But you don't strike me as the type to go all evil or anything." She believes in Kilroy. Doctor Umoja is sitting at the rotatable command station and slowly turns around the chair. "I believe superheroes are allowed to be used as assets to various governments just like other people, but entire group should not intervene in the politics of a nature; regardless, if that nation is run by a person with super powers. Does JLA takes arms against Wakanda next if they disagree what they are doing." Umoja turns back to the monitors and says, "I will try to read up on international law to see if I can help you. If you need to some extra support as backup, please let me know. Umoja begins typing on the computer and smirks behind his mask, "I guess this mean I will have to delay asking to become a member of the Justice League. I guess I am just left to spending my days and nights with you guys and gals. Kilroy smiles,"I appreciate the backup. And I'm not so sure it IS a bad thing if you join the JLA...after all, if they had someone arguing against this nonsense then maybe they'd stick to fighting global threats instead of just looking for a reason to go after Magneto. I mean, I know the man is not a saint, but I can personally attest to the fact that he is doing FAR more than any other modern military to avoid civilian casualties, human and mutant alike and damage to civilian infrastructure. Mittasurie Nods his head confidently to the words of his comrades glad that he was right in his belief they would not turn their back on Kilroy at a drop of a hat. He looks around the room gives each team mate a gentle bow." I'm glad I was right this is a team that will stick together. As for Magneto I hold no bias to him but at the same time I don't think we can totally trust him just yet I would want more proof before totally taking his side in this." Lunair smiles. "I think it would be a great opportunity if you joined. They could use someone with your wisdom and insight," She offers to the Doctor. Lunair does smile at Umoja's smirk. "Oh no!" She is teasing lightly at the idea of hanging out with Umoja. "Though, I'm afraid my entire set of powers is probably illegal by virtue of existing. I don't even exist before I was 12 or so legally," She admits quietly. Lunair just - is an oddity. "Still, I'm glad to help as I can. Even if I don't really know the Imperator well. Just be careful." She does worry about Kilroy. "Nah, I enjoy what we have here. Avengers avenge, Defenders defends, Justice League is united by what they call Justice, but we are Team: Genesis. We start something new in protecting the world. We are always going to redefining and getting better. Umoja presses a couple of button and the computer screen and says, "Besides between my business with Cadmus, adding members to the group, monitoring criminal activity, and now searching for Master Pandemonium and the Wrecking Crew, I am too busy to join the Justice League." Umoja says, "And how many times can a person fight Darkseid in a lifetime. I am already up to two." Kilroy says, "Actually...two things...do you have any artifacts from Pandemonium? I might be able to follow the money trail. And if Cadmus finds out I'm on your team, will they have an issue with me? That was one of my bigger concerns." He winks at Lunair on her look of belief. And he nods, "I think at core Magneto is a good man...but a good man who will do WHATEVER it takes to achieve his goal...I have no illusions, but...honestly? I think he likes that I don't and still respect him. We'll see." Mittasurie says, "Alright then I'll give my support to this cause when needed as well. I'm not sure how much help I can be but I'll keep my eyes and ears open for anything related to this matter." He nods his head to Lunair,Umoja and Kilroy to confirm this. "As for this Cadmus that is another thing I am uncertain of what is it?" Lunair blinks. She tilts her head. She seems uncertain about Cadmus. "What is Cadmus?" Though, she's the one phobic of white vans and labs, so it might not be best to /tell/ her. Yet. Either way, this time it's her turn to listen. She smiles faintly. "You are a very hardworking person," She offers to Doctor Umoja. "I only survived Darkseid's homeland once" "My business with Cadmus does not involve this group." Umoja turns around in the chair again. "We have an unique relationship, so you shouldn't worry about them finding out about you. " Umoja clasps his hands together as he states, "This is not a Cadmus team." Umoja peers over at Lunair and says, "Your powers might be illegal, but they have saved countless lives, hence how someone protects the world is in the eye of the beholder or team. Category:Log